


seoul keeper, soul reaper

by chymyg (greetingsfrommaars)



Series: prompt bunnies [1]
Category: VIXX
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bleach Fusion, Gen, Gen Work, Supernatural Elements, our fave duo: chaotic ken and judgy bean, this is just one long scene whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-11 22:56:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17455859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greetingsfrommaars/pseuds/chymyg
Summary: When suspicious spiritual disturbances start happening at a normal Korean high school, soul reapers Hongbin and Jaehwan are called to investigate.





	seoul keeper, soul reaper

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: jaehwan, hongbin, bleach au

“Okay, so let’s go over the plan one more time,” Hongbin says. He scans over the school grounds for potential eavesdroppers, but the students are still flowing into the entrance in a solid pack, like the obedient little teenagers they aren’t.

“Do we have to? We’ve already sat through three debriefings,” Jaehwan whines. “HQ’s being so anal about this – you’d think we’re infiltrating a high-security compound or something.”

“Well, teenagers are quick to pick out an outsider,” Hongbin says dryly. “So we should lock down our fake identities before interacting. We’re joining the same class, and word will get around if our stories don’t match up. So I’m Lee Hongbin, the smarter, more handsome younger brother –”

“I’m going to scout ahead and look for our target!” Jaehwan interjects, grinning at him. “You can agonize over the plan here if you want, but hey, loosen up a little. That’s an order!” With that, the older reaper darts off into the crowd.

“He’s a person of interest, not a target!” Hongbin calls after him. “And you’re not my boss!”

Jaehwan jogs up the stairs without hearing him. Typical. The entire point of stopping outside the school before diving in was to make sure he and Jaehwan were on the same page for their mission – now Jaehwan has made it blindingly obvious that they aren’t. Sure, other reapers at HQ say that that Jaehwan is great on missions to the Living World – blends in like just another weirdo on the street, apparently – but couldn’t he at least try to be a great partner, too? How does Taekwoon put up with this?

With a sigh, Hongbin sets off down the school’s front path. It’s a pretty bland-looking school, as Korean high schools go. Extremely square architecture, regular grids of identical windows across every side, even an uninspired color scheme for student uniforms. Hongbin tugs at the collar absentmindedly. What he wouldn’t give to be able to run this mission in comfy reaper robes, invisible to the human eye. But no, HQ wanted operative infiltration, so here he is, in a sour yellow jacket and tie amid a sea of sour yellow teenagers. Hongbin’s aware that his youthful face lets him pass for a high school student where other reapers couldn’t, but this is a little demeaning.

The moment Hongbin received his first memo about the mission, he knew he was not in for a good time. Partnering with Jaehwan, an effective but erratic reaper? Jaehwan’s modus operandi is the antithesis of Hongbin’s. Enrolling in high school to rub elbows with hive-minded teenagers? It hasn't been that long since Hongbin graduated from the reaper academy; he doesn't need a refresher on how petty high-ranked students can be. And investigating a slew of spiritual anomalies in the middle of this hormonal mess?

Hongbin examines the front lobby as he passes through the main doors. The faded bulletin boards and boastful sports banners seem commonplace enough. The tiled floors and off-white walls, all normal – you’d never think something _supernatural_ happened here.

High up on the right-hand wall, Hongbin spots it.

A dark, winding crack, stretching down from one corner towards the hallway entrance up ahead. They’ve tried to hide it under a giant banner listing student achievements, but the banner is obviously off-center and hung absurdly high. Even with the awkward covering, the damage extends past the edges, hinting at the hidden darkness. Something huge impacted that wall, leaving this barely hidden scar behind. Something hard and unyielding.

Something not of the Living World, according to Hongbin’s superiors. Two weeks ago, spiritual energy meters in this area spiked into unprecedented levels. With that, _something_ appeared near the school and smashed a few walls, injuring four teachers who had stayed after hours. Techies at HQ couldn't find any surveillance video of the incident, but spiritual energy levels in the area dropped back to normal as soon as the dust cleared.

A week before that, students ran into an identifiable attacker in a school courtyard during the school day. Some uncertainty was reasonable in the confusion of fleeing an attack, but none of the students had seen anything. They just saw the wounds that appeared all of a sudden – as if their attacker were invisible.

Invisible to the human eye, at least.

The whole situation reeks of a Hollow haunting, and Hongbin and Jaehwan have arrived to get to the bottom of it.

Jaehwan, in particular, seems _really_ pumped to get to the bottom of it.

“What happened to scouting ahead for people?” Hongbin asks with a raised eyebrow.

Jaehwan grins back sheepishly. He’s sitting in front of the administration office. “Sorry, _Binnie_ , I forgot we had to get registered first.” He tips his head towards the check-in counter behind him.

“That’s right, young man. I understand your enthusiasm for making new friends, but there will be no running in the halls, especially without completing registration to join the student body.” A severe, white-haired lady peers at Hongbin from behind the counter. “And your name, young man?”

“Lee Hongbin.” He flashes a dimpled smile.

“Lee Hongbin…” the lady repeats, squinting at her computer. “Transfer from Jayang-dong, like this rascal?” She gestures at Jaehwan.

“We’re brothers,” Hongbin agrees. His smile tightens. “Twins.”

“Twins,” she says, glancing between them. Probably noting the differences between their face shapes, their noses, their respective dimples and lack thereof…

“Yup!” Jaehwan cuts in cheerfully. “I’m a few minutes older. Hongbin got all the dimple action, but I got all the charm!” He gives the receptionist an exaggerated wink.

Her face closes off. “Very well, here are your student ID’s. Keep them on you at all times. Your homeroom is room 116, first hallway to the left on this floor. Good day.” She turns back to her computer in a clear dismissal.

Jaehwan bumps his elbow against Hongbin’s as they walk away. “Thanks for the save, dude. That receptionist gave me the shivers.”

Hongbin subtly pulls his elbows in. Is this man _serious_. “You’re a third-seat ranked officer, Jaehwan. She’s… a receptionist.”

“Did you see those killer sharp nails? That emotionless, take-no-shit stare? She works with teenagers on a daily basis, Hongbin. Clearly she’s more badass than you or me.”

Hongbin gives him a flat look.

“Plus, she didn’t react to my rakish charms at all.” Jaehwan turns his exaggerated wink on Hongbin; Hongbin can’t suppress a shudder. “See? Even Mr. Tall, Dark, and Mysterious over here isn’t immune. I’m irresistible.”

Hongbin resists the urge to scream into his hands. He settles for smacking Jaehwan on the arm. (They are trying to keep a low profile, after all.)

“Ow!”

“First of all, no. Second of all, the receptionist? Seriously? Drop it.” Jaehwan pouts at him. “She already deals with teenagers on a daily basis; she doesn’t need an immature reaper on her case too.”

Jaehwan grimaces, but Hongbin barrels on before he can interrupt.

“Third of all, in case you’ve forgotten, we’re on a mission. I don’t know what you’re on about with the receptionist and running off on your own, but I am here to do my job. So if Mr. Tall, Dumb, and Insufferable over here can settle down for a second, I want to iron out our plan before we reach the classroom.”

Hongbin pauses, bracing himself for more of Jaehwan’s antics.

Jaehwan says nothing. At Hongbin’s incredulous glance, Jaehwan raises an eyebrow at him. A challenge. Well, while Hongbin has his mission partner quiet and attentive, he’ll make good use of it.

“Alright, so the profile from HQ describes our person of interest as relatively outgoing and friendly. Han Sanghyuk, birthdate July 5, 185 centimeters tall, best class is literature, worst class –” Hongbin catches himself. No need to include extraneous information. Jaehwan doesn’t react, his eyes never losing focus on Hongbin’s face. “Anyway, witness reports mention Han at the scene for both incidents, hence the person of interest status. All of the teacher assessments on file say that he befriends peers easily, so he should be easy to approach. I’ll try to be seated near him, so he can see me being awkward and decide to approach me himself.” Hongbin smiles wryly. “And since you were so pumped to make new friends, I figure you can sit closer to the door and chat it up with other students, see what they have to say about him.”

Spiel over, Hongbin checks Jaehwan for his reaction. Fooling around aside, the older reaper still outranks him, and Hongbin would preferred not to get demoted for insubordination because of Jaehwan of all people.

Jaehwan’s second eyebrow rises to meet the first. “Sounds like a plan, cap’n.”

“Oh, no, I’m not trying to pull rank on this mission or anything –”

“I’ll go in first, then, so the teacher gives me the nearest open seat. Let’s move on; they’ll think we’re up to something if we stay in the hallway for too long.” With that, Jaehwan strides off down the hallway.

Hongbin trots after him in bewilderment. Seeing Jaehwan with a serious working face on is _weird_. Now Hongbin can’t tell whether he’s offended, inpatient, or just focused. Is Jaehwan mad at him?

“Uh, Jaehwan, are you—”

A noise like thunder crashes through the school. Both reapers instantly turn towards the source; before either can speak, a second crash rattles the walls like an explosion. Hongbin gapes at the sound. Something large and very unsubtle has arrived.

Jaehwan is in motion in a heartbeat, barking directives over his shoulder. “Go to the room and guard the person of interest! I’ll check out the disturbance. If you can’t find him, report to the disturbance site and find me!” He sprints off in the direction they came from.

 _You’re not my boss_ , Hongbin resists calling after him.

Before he can take another step, screams erupt from a nearby classroom. Hongbin feels a crushing rise in spiritual pressure and curses. If the Hollows are already this close to the person he’s guarding, he has no time to lose. He grabs a Soul Pill from his pocket, gulps it down. A hazy feeling, like standing up through still water, passes over him: his spirit form is released from the temporary physical body. Much better. He holds his hand outstretched and feels an answering pull from the ether. A wind rises. He wills his bow into being in a surge of light.

Invisible to the human eye, ready to fight off invisible intruders, Hongbin makes for the classroom and promptly trips over his own left foot.

Hongbin stares blankly at the physical form he’d been wearing. Fake Corporeal Hongbin is crumpled over against the hallway wall as if someone had smashed a brick on his head and left him there. Real Spirit Hongbin doesn’t have the time to move his flesh suit somewhere more discreet. Hongbin is an idiot.

The telltale sound of a Hollow cry tears through the hallway.

“Screw this. I don’t have time for this,” Hongbin complains.

“Oh crap, is he okay?” A new voice panics. “Did he faint or something? I’ll move him.” A tall kid runs up to Hongbin’s side and goes to pick up the flesh suit.

Hongbin squawks indignantly. “Hey! That’s a flesh-and-blood copy of me, not a sack of textbooks, all right? Handle fake me with care!” He shakes his head at the oblivious student and turns toward the scene of attack.

“Fake you? What the hell are you going on about?” The student asks sharply.

Hongbin whirls around. “You can hear me?” He stares at the kid, eyes widening in realization. That uniform, that face… This is the person of interest!

Han Sanghyuk stares back, eyes just as wide. “You’re this guy!” He looks at the body in his arms, then back up. “Or this guy is you?? You’re his _spirit_?”

“You can _see_ me?”

“Who are you? Why do you have a weapon?” Sanghyuk narrows his eyes at Hongbin. “You do know we’re on school grounds, right?”

Hongbin splutters. He manages to find the person of interest this easily, and the first thing the kid does is interrogate him? “Th-that’s not your concern! Unhand fake flesh me right now!” He waves his bow for emphasis, careful not to point it at the kid.

“It is my concern, because you’re waving around a spirit bow in my school! Are you with those monster things?!” Sanghyuk accuses.

“Me? You think I’m some dumb Hollow? Are you blind?” Hongbin clenches his fist around his bow. The nerve of this boy.

“I hear monster screeches. I go outside and find some sketchy archer dude standing over his own corpse, fully armed in a school hallway! What am I supposed to think?” Sanghyuk growls back, putting fake Hongbin back on the floor.

“It’s not a corpse! It wasn’t alive to begin with!”

“You have five seconds to explain all of this –” Sanghyuk waves a frantic hand – “or I’ll have to take action to protect my classmates.”

Hongbin scoffs. “What’re you going to do, pull my hair? Tell on me to the teacher?”

Scowling, Sanghyuk thrusts his hand forward, and a sword materializes in his grasp. The kid can manifest a spirit sword? Fully solidified, expertly gripped, _the size of a rocket launcher_?

“You’re a reaper?” Hongbin shouts. “What are you doing in a school – whoa!”

The giant sword barely misses Hongbin’s arm. He twists away and raises his bow on instinct. Sanghyuk raises his sword for another strike. “Again – ” he takes a swing – ”what the hell –” another swing – “are you going on about?”

Hongbin holds in a curse. Not only is the school overrun with at least two Hollows, but even the person of interest is hostile and uncooperative. The Hollows probably have higher priority over this kid, who wields his sword like a glorified meat cleaver, so Hongbin will knock him out with a binding spell—

“INCOMING!”

A Hollow smashes through the wall behind them. Hongbin doesn’t have an arrow ready; he didn’t want to threaten Sanghyuk – Sanghyuk and fake Hongbin are in the path of falling debris – the Hollow rears back on the remains of the wall, mouth gaping open to release a blast of energy—

Jaehwan’s sword slices through the Hollow’s chest in a clean arc. Before their stunned eyes, the Hollow disintegrates into a cloud of ash. Jaehwan stands in the settling dust, sword held aloft, chest heaving. He meets eyes with Hongbin and has the gall to wink at him.

“Looks like you owe me one this time, Binnie.”

Panic fading away, Hongbin shakes his bow at his mission partner. “I could have made that shot!” His now-readied arrow shakes with the bow.

Jaehwan smirks at him. “Constant vigilance, Bean.” Hongbin bristles. “Bean, behind you!”

Hongbin turns and shoots the approaching Hollow in the face, in one fluid motion.

Sanghyuk rushes at the next Hollow with his sword raised. “This conversation isn’t over, Bean!”

“Don’t call me that!”

“Yeah, update briefing in the boys’ bathroom later, Bean! Sanghyuk is invited!” Jaehwan chimes in. “Tell me everything then.”

“Yeah Bean, tell me everything!”

“Both of you, shut up! Stop calling me that!”

Hongbin lets loose in a torrent of arrows.

“And YOU’RE NOT MY BOSS!”

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by new Bleach characters being introduced by suspiciously joining the main character's class out of nowhere


End file.
